Aspects of the disclosure relate to selecting an augmented reality (AR) object on a head mounted display (HMD) using human body gestures.
An HMD can now be developed as a light, affordable device with some degree of computing power either built in or provided by a host device that is connected to the HMD, such as a smartphone.
An HMD can include one or more egocentric cameras mounted on the glass frame. An HMD can also include optical sensors, accelerometers, GPS, gyroscopes, solid state compasses, RFID and wireless sensors. An HMD can have a transparent display area within a user's field of view in which a user can view both physical objects and virtual objects on the display.
Using the built-in cameras, an HMD can capture images and videos according to user's input. Conventional methods include a user touching a button on the HMD to capture an image in the user's field of view.